Daniel Jackson
One of the four members and protagonists of the SG1 unit, sent by the Commando Stargate poer, explores and acquaints the galaxy peoples and fights their enemies including the Goa'uld. The latter have been extremely involved in the choice of the doctor, working with the Stargate Command, both his wife and brother, were abducted and enslaved as host's of their Goa'uld Amanuet and Klorel. Biography Daniel Jackson was born on July 8, 1965, his parents, Claire and Melbun Jackson, were expert archaeologists and during the exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art in New York were crushed by a heavy stone column losing their lives . Daniel remained orphan at the tender age of eight, and after his grandfather Nicolas Ballar (also archaeologist) refused to take him into custody, he was adopted. At the University Daniel he graduated in archeology and specializes in ancient mythology, languages and cultures, especially in the field of hegology. He worked for a few years for renowned archaeologist David Jordan. He had a conflicting relationship with his colleague Steven Rayner and a relationship with Sarah Gardner, an archeologist who later became a guest of Osiris. After extensive studies, Daniel realized that the pyramids had been built on an earlier date than was estimated, assuming a retrodation of at least 5,000 years, but was soon overwhelmed by the entire scientific community. Catherine Langford was convinced that Daniel Jackson's theories were accurate and gave him the opportunity to prove them. Daniel started working for the US government to deciphering some of the unknown symbols found on the stone cover sheet that covered the Stargate. After two weeks of work, Jackson discovered that the symbols represented constellations to be interpreted as stellar coordinates, and when he found where to find the seventh symbol, it was possible to activate the Stargate. Daniel was joined by Jack O'Neil in the Mil's Team selected to cross the stargate: during this mission a deep friendship emerged between the two. Arriving on Abydos, Daniel's contribution was crucial to the success of the mission by helping the military against Ra's guards and finding the coordinates of the stargate to return to Earth; However, Daniel decided to stay on Abydos because he fell in love with Sha're, daughter of Chief Kasuf. After Sha're was abducted by Apophis to donate his body as guest to his bride Amonet, Daniel joined the SG-1 team, which became an irreplaceable pin. During the stargate command militancy, Daniel and O'Neill became great friends, though often the two disagreed: Jack, in fact, would like to solve problems with more "brutal" methods, while Daniel prefers diplomatic solutions. Daniel has always had a sociable character, bringing him close ties of friendship with other team members (Samantha Carter and Teal'c), Stargate Command staff, and the various characters on mission. After about two years Daniel Jackson and Teal'c returned to Abydos, there they discovered that Sha're was pregnant with Apophis (generating a Harcesis violating the Goa'uld laws). During the gestation, Apophis's wife (Amonet) got into a sleepy state to allow pregnancy to end, allowing Sha're's consciousness to re-emerge. Daniel helped Sha're to give birth, but he could not save the child, who was abducted by Apophis along with Sha're, who in the meantime returned under the influence of Amonet. Daniel played an important role in the war against the Goa'uld, but he never forgot his main goal: to find Sha're. Daniel managed to find her, but the Symonon Amonet captured him and tortured him with his goa'uld glove, bringing Daniel to life. Teal'c had to strike Amonet to save Daniel, wounding Sha're. After this episode Daniel broke all his relationships with Teal'c and left the Stargate Command. But Sha're appeared to him in a dream, telling him to forgive Teal'c and return to SG-1; convinced that through the glove Sha're really left him a message, returned to the Command and forgave Teal'c. Sha're also asked him to find Shifu telling him that he was in a place called Kheb. When he arrived at Kheb, he knew the Oma Desala entity (see Antichi) that enlightened Daniel Jackson on the existence of an extra-bodily life. At this point Daniel decided wisely to leave Shifu to Oma Desala. Grown up quickly, Shifu the following year went to Daniel Jackson for news of his mother. Shifu had become an ascendancy like Oma Desala thanks to the latter's help. This was an important meeting to prepare for the ascension of Daniel Jackson. At the fifth year of his stay at the Stargate Command there was a drastic change in Daniel Jackson's life, sent on a mission as a spy under cover, he was forced to kill not only the System Lords gathered at Hassara station during a summit but also the same Sarah Gardner, this raises the rapport with tok'ra, although the same doctor Jackson has realized that this operation has led to a vacuum of such power to completely destabilize the goa'uld empire to its foundations. Unfortunately shortly after the death of the System Lords, on the scene of the galaxy, a furious civil war broke out, and seven Goa'uld emerged, after fierce battles, declared System Lords. The latter, however, were immediately attacked and defeated by the greatest threat on the horizon of the galaxy. Anubis's return forced the new System Lords to submit or to be destroyed. Stargate Renaissance A few months after its relative calm to the Stargate command, a huge asteroid is spotted approaching the planet Earth. This is the first of the attacks that Anubis decides to launch, and in spite of this, the SG1 unit is able to avoid planetary catastrophe. When the power fails and blocks the unit on the tel'tak from the space, a Ha'tak suddenly appears in the ground orbit and the SG1 team is saved by the new arrivals. On the ship, the unit is received by Faris, First Prime of Khnum, who intends to negotiate an alliance on behalf of the Goa'uld faction that is opposed to the tyrannical government of Anubis. a meeting is held on the planet P5X-610 between the Goa'uld and the Tau'rì representatives, including Daniel Jackson himself. The latter succeeds in obtaining significant facilitations from the Goa'uld representation in technological terms, calling for a truce and engaging in fighting more commonly against the common enemy. He then participates in the mission of recovering a ZPM Module on planet P8C-815 (Avignon) with considerable difficulty. Personality Category:Tau'rì